


The Dragon And His Wolf

by SpadesAndClovers



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, Mentions of Estonia, Mentions of Latvia, Metaphors, lots of metaphors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 07:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9225263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpadesAndClovers/pseuds/SpadesAndClovers
Summary: Feliks Łukasiewicz, also known as Poland, arrogant, selfish, cunning, and powerful but at times sweet, shy, lovable, and playful. Trickery is his game, like the dragon of Kraków.Tolys Laurinaitis, know as Lithuania, Hard-working, intelligent, strong-hearted, yet easily stressed. Powerful under the moonlight, like the Iron Wolf of Vilnius.When the dragon sees the wolf as someone to trust, of course the dragon will bared its teeth and burst its flames at anyone who tried to touch its companion. Its trusted one. Its family





	

Lithuania was known as the Iron Wolf of Europe. Brave, strong, hard-working, protective but sometimes easily breaks. He will protect his pact, Estonia, the genius snake of the pact, intelligent, fearless, yet full of disappointment and too desperate sometimes... Latvia, the eagle. Scared, but beyond it he was more, his brain is the highest amongst the three when needed

The Iron Wolf never really thought about alliance. But now was standing infront of the door of the Polish ruler. It was a request. A command from his grand duke to ask for the blessings of the queen. Which meant alliance. Lithuania took a deep breath, remembering the description his grand duke gave him

"Never underestimate this one. Cunning. He's the master of trickery. He doesn't look like it, but he's intelligent and ambitious. Known as the Dragon. Beware, this one might be hard to crack. That's why, while you're staying with him, I want you to crack him. I want you to slay this dragon. Not in a literal way"

Tolys remembered how his grand duke told him not to kill him, but to gain his trust. The Lithuanian entered the castle. As he made it into the main room. A man wearing green was seen, piercing green eyes full of trickery, smile full of ego, sitting beside the queen on the arm rester.

"I came here to ask for an alliance with your queen" Lithuania spoke up. The personification of Poland stood up and walked towards Lithuania

"Hmm? On who's command or order you're following?" Like staring into his soul, Poland stared at him with the same smug on his face

"My grand duke. As you can see, I am in a condition where I am in need of an alliance" As Lithuania spoke, Poland scoffed and walked back towards the throne

"And what if I do not approve? What if I reject your alliance, little pup?" Like a snake he is. But Tolys won't get his rage get the best of him. His grand duke had said, Poland, when threatened, the dragon will show its claws, burst its fire, and bared its teeth.

"My lord, I will do anything, this is for my people!" Poland stared at Tolys as if he's a low-life trash and put on that usual cunning smug

"I like your devotion, but it will take more than that to earn my trust. Meet me at dinner. Tonight. 6 o'clock. Don't be late" With that, Poland left the room. The queen and the security guards tried to apologise to him

"I'm sorry, but he's usually nicer than this. For some reason, Poland has been acting alot more... Egoistic. I don't know what happened, he won't even open up. But I think you can crack him. Please, return Poland to his usual state..." And with that the queen left with Lithuania's grand duke. And that's the request from the queen herself, to crack the dragon out of its shell

*6:00 , the dining room*

Poland had been sitting on his dining chair. Waiting for Lithuania. A disapproved expression came to him when Lithuania entered the room

"You're here. I'm surprised you haven't run back to your home with your tail between your legs..." This guy was only trying to break him. And Tolys won't let that happen

"Well, what can I say, I'm a man of my words..." Poland scoffed one more time. Lithuania sat down across him, staring into those sharp green eyes

"So, what do you want?" Poland asked with a slight annoyed tone in his voice. Lithuania brought himself up and took a deep breath

"I want to make an alliance with you" Lithuania said with full determination. As if mocking him, Poland chuckled at the idea

"Why me? For what even? Why should I trust you? What if I say no?" That smug. Lithuania was beggining to think this was all a trap. A setup.

"With the condition I'm in, I am in need of an alliance. I don't want you to like me or anything, I just want to trust you. And if you say no, well, I won't give up" Poland was surprised to hear those words. He had made even the strongest, broken, shattered to pieces, under the dragon's claws. But this one. This one is a strong one

"Uhh... Alright, fine..." Tolys light up at the thought as Poland said yes... Well, technically yes.

"Thank you sir! I'll do my best!" With that Tolys shook Poland's free hand

"I doubt it..." But under that agreement, the dragon had something in mind. Is that to break this wolf. To shatter its spirit

"Please sign this!" Tolys, with excitement, gave Poland the treaty. Poland read the whole treaty and see no signs of threat, so he signed the treaty

"Thank you, Mr. Poland! It's an honor" With that, Tolys smiled warmly at Poland. Maybe this dragon can be cracked after all...

* Sometimes later *

Poland went inside Lithuania's room while the taller man slept. Poland gently tip toed his way inside of his room. Lithuania winched a little, which startled Poland a little bit. The blonde was now diving inside of Lithuania's drawers and found a framed picture inside of one of them. Lithuania stading in the left, a short (what seems to be) boy with messy dark blond hair and greenish blue eyes in the middle, another man similar to the boy but with straight hair, dark goldish hair and a pair of glasses in the right. Poland was surprised when he saw the picture, they looked like... A family

Unaware of Lithuania's presence behind him, he flinched when Lithuania's hands rested on his shoulders. Tolys softened his expression and saw what Poland had been holding on

"Are these... Your friends?" Feliks' voice came out as soft as a sheep. Lithuania nodded gently and smiled while crouching down beside Feliks

"They're my brothers to be exact. Me, Latvia, and Estonia" He pointed, one by one from the left "We're the Baltics for short, that's what we started calling ourselves" 

"Estonia is a snake amongst us, always so smart, always one step ahead of us when it comes to knowledge, but he can be a disappointment sometimes. Latvia is like the eagle of the group, he flinced at every so little thing but is still the smartest of the group when needed, although he's air-headed and can never be one step ahead of Estonia, he's the strategist"

"Where are they now?" Lithuania was glad when Poland eased around him and started conversing with him without a scoff

"Estonia is desperately trying to join the Nordics, or the Northern European nations, but I don't think that's doing well. I don't know where Latvia is, either he's back in his house watching K-dramas Korea gave him or in Mr. Russia's house" Poland growled at the mention of 'Russia'. He had some unpleasent memories with him after all

"Hmm..." They stayed silent for awhile until Lithuania decided to break the silence

"How about you, Poland? Do you have a sibling?" Lithuania almost did not notice Poland's nod

"Tak. Just like you, I have two siblings, but I'm a middle" Poland pulled out a crumpled up picture. Feliks was being carried by a boy with orange hair and long ahoge while there was a girl with light brown hair beside him, glaring at the two

"Slovakia is my older brother. The gryphon of the group. Strong, brave, but sometimes envious. Czech is my little sister. The majestic unicorn, smooth, calm, majestic but yet so fierce" Lithuania saw how Poland almost broke down on him but Feliks kept it shut

"I don't know where they are right now... They left me and I left them... They are still together but they forgot about me..." Poland put on a dark expression after. He stood up and left the room, but was stopped by Lithuania

"Feliks, you know they would never do that, you're their family for heaven sa-" Before Lithuania could finish his sentences, his hands were yanked away from Feliks' shoulders

"Family is just an illusion, Laurinaitis! Family is just a group of people telling you they would never leave you but eventually they will get tired of you and just throw you out like garbage! Family is just a mere word! They don't mean anything!" Tolys could have sworn he saw some tears building up on Poland's eyes but ignored it anyway

"But you can't just give up hope, one time I got lost in Finland, Estonia and Latvia worked day and night searching for me and finally found me and we hugged it out! You just gotta believe in them like I believed in Estonia and Latvia!" At this, Feliks scoffed quite loudly

"You're lucky you got people who care about you, but the world we live in is no happiness at all. I'm better off alone than having someone slow me down" Lithuania let go of Poland and the Polish walked away from the door. Outside, Poland covered his face with his robe as tears streamed down

'You said you promised you'll come back... You promised to stay by my side forever... Where are you? I missed you... Jakub... Hedvika...' Poland slammed the door behind him

Meanwhile, Tolys could not believe what just happened

'Did I just... Cracked him? It's easier than I thought it would be...'

The Lithuanian laid down on his bed and replayed the things that had just happened. Poland broke down... Because of his siblings?

'So the reason he's cold because he was left by his family, huh? Poor guy, probably doesn't have that much friends if the two left him and he broke down like this...'

Lithuania looked at the picture that Poland had forgotten on his hand. Slovakia and Czech... Do they really meant a lot to him? If so, Lithuania is going to give Poland a happier family, the family that will never leave him

* The next day *

"Where are we going this time?!" Poland groaned in irritation as Lithuania dragged Feliks deep in the woods and stopped right infront of a tree with carvings that read the words 'Tolys Laurinaitis (Lithuania)', 'Eduard Von Bock (Estonia)' and 'Raivis Galante (Latvia)'

"You dragged me all the way here just to rub your family in my face?" Poland scoffed and walked away from the three but Lithuania saw this coming so he had leashed Poland

"RELEASE THE LEASH, DAMMIT!" Poland growled but Lithuania's too used to his companion's antics. Tolys pulled the rope which ended up with Poland pulled back and almost chocked himself

"Behave. I'm not here to rub it on your face but I am here to add a new name" Lithuania took out a Swiss army knife amd carved the wood with the writings 'Feliks Łukasiewicz (Poland)', Poland's eyes widened slightly but kept his glare

"Welcome to the family, Poland" Lithuania's smile was warm, it made Poland felt like he was actually part of the family but the memory of his two siblings leaving him flooded his mind once again

"You welcomed me to a new family so that you could throw me out again?" Poland scoffed, seriously that boy scoffed a lot. Lithuania sighed and crouched down

"Poland, remember this, I welcome you to a new family, a better one, the one that will never leave you. I swear I will always be by your side no matter how much pain, no matter what happen, I will forever be your family" Lithuania gently ran a hand through Poland's blond hair. Feliks' eyes were now glossy but he kept his pride high

"If you break your promise, I'll kill you" Poland said between sobs. Lithuania could only smile

"Alright"

* Years later * 

Tannenberg was never a pretty event. Poland had almost faced his death before Lithuania pointed a knife on the Teutonic Knight's neck. Poland looked up and smiled softly. The cold exterior had broken down to pieces, the dragon had been cracked, but Poland still have those cunningness of his in his eyes

"Took you long enough" Poland said, trying to lighten up the mood. Lithuania returned the smile and was glad Poland got to trust again.

"Family sticks together, no matter what happens" With that, Lithuania slitted the Teutonic Knight's throat and retreat with Poland

* Not So Long later *

"YOU BASTARD!" Poland snarled and snapped towards Russia in front of him, Lithuania laid on his arms, unconcious. Russia's aura darken as Poland snapped

"My my, did I just break the little lizard?" Poland growled louder as Russia stepped closer towards the two

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?!" Poland snapped once again. Russia, fed up with the snappy answers, grabbed onto Feliks' collar

"Or the better question is, What did he do?" Russia's aura darkened "He just snapped at me for stopping my attacks onto you so I punished him"

"YOU BASTARD! AS IN PUNISH YOU MEAN STAB HIM COUNTLESS TIMES?!" Russia pulled Poland closer

"Yes and would you want to experience that too?" Fed up, Poland pulled his sword from the side of his hips and striked at Russia with great precision but Russia blocked it with his Magic Metal Pipe Of Pain

"My my, you are sure one sleek cunning one" Russia kicked him hard in the stomach. Poland coughed out blood violently as he struggled to get up

"This is what happens when we play hero with stronger people" Russia held his metal pipe which was covered in blood and striked it down towards Poland, but the Pole pulled out the shield he had from his back

"Stop. Resisting. Already" Russia continuosly kicked on his shield and Poland, with all of his might, pushed Russia back. Poland panting heavily as Lithuania woke up concious again

"Wha? Poland? WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED?!" Lithuania was scared. Terrified. The last thing he remembered was asking Russia to stop his attacks to Poland and the next thing he knew he had a stinging pain in the back of his head

"LIET! I WANT YOU TO RUN!" Poland demanded quite loudly

"What? BUT I CAN'T LEAVE YOU! I PROMISED I WON'T LEAVE YOU AND I WON'T! WE'RE FAMILY!"

"Thanks... Thank you for giving me this new family... NOW GO!" With that, Lithuania had no choice but to run. Poland turned his head towards Russia again

"Now it's just you and me, you gorilla" Poland striked again

* Present time *

"Liet, pay attention to meeeee" Poland pouted when Lithuania sighed one more time

"Alright alright... What's wrong?"

"Nothin'..."

"HEY POLAND!" A familiar orange haired man running towards the two with a brown haired girl and Austria

"S-s-slovakia?" Slovakia pounced on Poland and started ruffling his hair

"Missed you so much man!"

"It's been awhile hasn't it?"

"Where were you guys?" Slovakia and Czech saw Poland's expression darkened

"I know we left you but we're here to make things up" Poland scoffed at the exclamination

"Hey, we got you a surprise as a sorry gift" Curious, Poland looked up and saw his brother, Austria and sister pointing at a pony

"KYAA!! WHERE DID YOU GET IT?!" 

"It was on sale in the pet store" 

"APOLOGY MUCH ACCEPTED!" Poland began kissing Slovakia and Czech but Austria pushed Poland and said "No homo bro"

"So, you got your old family back" Lithuania looked down as if forgotten. Poland noticed this and threw a pebble on his friend's head

"Oww... What was for?!" Lithuania rubbed the back of his hair and turned to see a giggling Poland

"Liet, your like my brother now, of course we're still family" And with a large smile on Polans's face, Lithuania can conclude that even the coldest of the cold can be the warmest of the warm

"By the way, why are you here Austria?" Austria turned at the mention of his name

"Cause these two dung heads needed direction to go to your house"

"Oh"

And with that, the dragon and the wolf had made a pact by blood that could never be erased alongside the snake, the eagle, the gryphon, and the unicorn


End file.
